User blog:BasaltWolfED145RS/BasaltWolf's OUCH! That hurt!
So I looked at Meat's blog, and I thought, "Hmmm...maybe I should do one..." and...yeah, here we go... Shaun (1st): Give it up dude! You’ve totally lost this battle through, You can’t just slap down any easy rhyme and say “That’ll do!” Although it was my first time doing a rap battle, he had a really big point. I’m the next Walt Disney, just check my cartoons, You’re the next Mitt Romney; your failure’s coming soon. …Did he predict Shaun vs Me 2?! XD But yeah, this was pretty good. Night: At the least, you're no beast, so go hide and bide Cause you'll change your name from Wolf to The Boy Who Cried This line gave me one of my favorite lines in any battle I’ve made: I’m The Boy Who Cried? Yeah, the one who cried “I WIN!!” You can go search for your victory, but no results will be found Now go to report to Community Central about how you badly lost this round If I hadn’t won this battle, this line would’ve been good. Shaun (Rematch): To conclude, you won’t be so hyper, Jacob when your loss is drawn Thank you for listening. This has been a verse from AnimaShaun™ I like that TM part. Nice, I’m more calm in school lately, Shaun predicted my future. XD Below normal? What a bunch of shit, You get Kurai to fight all your battles because you can't lay a hit That’s actually true! Kurai is actually stronger than me. The only reason I’ve killed him multiple times is the fact I cheat and pull out a weapon and shoot him…now I feel like Shaun will use this in a Third Battle… Daniel (Shaun): Eat lead and rest in pieces Mr. Puberty Voice. That’s payback for killing Shaun and John! My boys! …Yeah my voice is low. And yeah, I guess I did sorta deserve it (not) :P ~Kurai Pixel: That's where the bloodline ends, I'm making you bleed as well, Takin' you down, listen to your sound, not the Nether, just plain hell! … Now come on, Wolf, this is insanity, you don't have my courage, You can't rhyme at all, this is your fall, facing epic burnage. *wide-eye* Comments show I'm losing, but the polls are poll-ar opposites, Watch me own your ass to the ground, you'll need medical attention, lots of it! *eye twitches* Basalt's been broken, your raps are crazier than the ERB Forums, And on this wiki, well, all I have to say is: "...boredom..." ………………..well, I lost that battle pretty badly! XD BTTF: Wolf, plz. You lost to Pixel, what are you doing in Round 2? I'll leave you saying "I Kurai Nao ;-;" after I lyrically pound you Even I have to admit, that was pretty good. BTTF using my name for a line like that.~Kurai I'll go from "Really cool guy" to "Guy who beat me," no doubt I'll kill you, like Scraw did. Achievement: Stadium Out! I might actually do that now. XD Category:Blog posts